1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to munitions delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remotely-guided vertical take-off system and method for delivering an ordnance to a target.
2. Background Information
One advantage of conventional stand-off weapons is that they can engage targets from a distance without endangering the troops operating the weaponry. However, most of these weapons are not portable by a single person, as they are simply too heavy. Such conventional stand-off weapons lack precision strike capability among the surface-launched weapon systems.
Man-portable conventional weapons have reduced effective range and can put the operator in harms way, in addition to their lack of precision. For example, in close-quarters combat, mortars and shoulder-launched weapons can cause friendly force casualties. In such combat situations, enemy forces can make use of defiladed, concrete shelters or other protective blockades or enclosures (e.g., buildings, vehicles and the like), rocks or rock outcroppings, hills and other like terrain that can provide shelter and be used to hide or otherwise obscure the enemy from the infantry. Substantially all of the man-portable weapons currently in use by troops on the ground require the user to see the target. The efficacy of such conventional portable weaponry is greatly reduced if there is a lack of line of sight to the enemy.
Therefore, there is a need for extended range, precision-strike munitions that are portable and effective even when there is no line of sight to the target.